Alchimie sentimentale
by Alena Robynelfe
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur différents couples et différentes situations allant de la famille à l'amour en passant par l'amitié.


**Les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

**Pour l'éternité**

Couché dans son lit, son regard posé sur la personne allongée à ses côtés, Greed était inquiet. Depuis plusieurs jours, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un épiait le moindre de ses gestes et ça suffisait à l'agacer prodigieusement. Cet état avait laissé place à de l'anxiété quand il s'était rendu compte de la nature plus ou moins immortelle de l'espion même s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à définir son identité.

Jamais encore l'Homonculus de l'Avarice n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment de crainte, ne connaissant pas vraiment ce que pouvait signifier la peur. Mais, depuis un certain temps, il avait changé et cela, de façon très radicale. Son train de vie avait été bousculé par l'arrivée fracassante d'un certain homme au regard gris, à la tenue blanche et aux mains tatouées de triangles d'alchimie. A partir de ce moment, Greed avait mis de côté ses pensées hypocrites et il avait essayé de se remettre en question.

Le résultat était grandiose et avait surpris pas mal de monde, à commencer par les habitués de son bar, le Devil's Nest. L'Homonculus avait remarqué qu'il considérait les chimères comme de vrais camarades et non pas comme des pions, contrairement à ce qu'il avait l'habitude de dire. Il s'était vite fait à leur présence et comprenait enfin ce que signifiaient les liens d'amitié qui pouvaient se tisser entre des personnes pourtant très différentes les unes des autres.

Le changement le plus étonnant était celui survenu après qu'il eut compris que ce n'était pas une simple admiration qu'il ressentait envers l'alchimiste écarlate mais bien un sentiment nouveau, étranger à ce qu'il avait l'habitude de ressentir. Greed apprenait, aux côtés de Kimblee, à aimer de tout son être et à savoir ce que pensait un homme qui découvrait son âme-sœur, son double parfait.

C'était d'ailleurs ce même Kimblee qui était près de lui, endormi, sa respiration douce et régulière brisant le silence de la chambre de l'Homonculus. Ce dernier posait sur l'alchimiste un regard empreint de tendresse, un regard que personne n'aurait cru pouvoir admirer dans les yeux de cet être étrange à l'Avarice décuplée. Seul Solf aurait pu se vanter d'avoir aperçu autre chose que de la cupidité dans les yeux de Greed mais l'idée ne l'aurait jamais effleuré.

- Tu dois être lassé de passer ton temps à m'observer, fit remarquer l'écarlate en se réveillant.

- Mon temps n'est pas assez long pour que je puisse être lassé de ta présence. Ou du moins, ton temps ne sera pas éternel…

L'Homonculus avait dit cette dernière phrase sur un ton chargé de tristesse mais, en voyant la peine qui se lisait sur le visage de Kimblee, il eut son sourire habituel qui faisait frémir l'alchimiste. Leurs regards se croisèrent puis leurs lèvres se rejoignirent avec passion alors que leurs corps bouillaient de désir l'un envers l'autre. Greed voulut prouver à son compagnon qu'il l'aimait plus que tout l'univers et il lui fit l'amour avec une douceur hors du commun.

Lust arpentait les rues qui se trouvaient près du Devil's Nest, accompagnée par Envy qui ne cessait de jacasser, énervant au plus haut point l'Homonculus de la Luxure. Elle ne supportait pas quand son frère se mettait à parler pour ne rien dire ou pour se plaindre parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser du FullMetal Alchemist.

Elle s'arrêta soudain, faisant signe au plus petit de ne plus bouger, sentant dans l'air quelque chose de familier mais de déplacé par rapport à l'endroit d'où venait cette impression étrange. La Luxure qui coulait dans ses veines lui permettait de prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses, y compris des émotions comme celles qu'elle était en train de percevoir.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle prit connaissance de l'endroit d'où venaient les sentiments amoureux qu'elle percevait depuis plusieurs instants. Savoir qu'ils provenaient du bar que tenait Greed anima sa curiosité car c'était plutôt un endroit où les clients assouvissaient leurs plaisirs sans tenir compte d'un quelconque sentiment, ce que faisait aussi le propriétaire.

- Lust ? l'interrogea Envy.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… Greed est devenu sentimental.

- Attends… Tu viens d'associer les mots « Greed » et « sentimental » dans la même phrase… Je crois que tu as un peu perdu l'esprit.

- Je suis certaine de ce que je dis, Envy.

Les deux Homonculus échangèrent un regard entendu alors qu'ils prenaient tous les deux la décision d'aller au Devil's Nest pour voir d'un peu plus près ce que Lust avait ressenti. Elle prit les devants et toqua à la porte du bar, attendant avec peu de patience que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir, ce que fit un certain Dolcetto avec un air résigné sur le visage.

- C'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Il se permit de détailler l'Homonculus de la tête aux pieds, son regard revenant ensuite sur le symbole qui se trouvait sur la poitrine de Lust. Il en déduisit bien vite sa nature, ayant déjà vu l'ouroboros sur la main gauche du propriétaire du bar et ayant déjà assisté à ses talents de « résurrection ».

- Désolé mais le patron n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Il va falloir repasser plus tard Madame.

- C'est pour une urgence, répliqua Lust sur un ton froid. Allez le chercher, à moins que vous ne préfériez que je m'en charge.

Dolcetto soupira avant de se décider à monter à l'étage supérieur, sachant qu'il allait se faire tuer par Greed pour avoir été dérangé. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix car les lances de Lust étaient bien plus qu'impressionnantes et lui faisaient trop penser au bouclier ultime de son patron pour contester l'Homonculus. Ce fut donc avec beaucoup de courage qu'il toqua à la porte de la chambre de l'Avare, s'attendant à se faire transpercer par son propriétaire.

- Je crois avoir précisé que je ne voulais pas être dérangé ! lâcha la voix du Cupide.

- Deux personnes comme vous sont là, patron. Une femme et un gamin qui demandent à vous voir.

Greed fronça soudainement les sourcils, inquiet quant à la présence d'Envy et de Lust dans son bar alors qu'il ne les avait pas vu depuis un bon moment. Il s'excusa auprès de Kimblee, l'embrassant, avant de se rhabiller et de sortir, lançant un dernier regard à l'alchimiste.

- Sais-tu ce qu'ils veulent ? questionna l'Avare à la chimère.

- Aucune idée, ils n'ont rien dit. Mais ils n'ont pas vraiment l'air d'être là pour une visite de courtoisie.

Greed savait que c'était un des Homonculus qui l'épiait mais il ignorait lequel et espérait pouvoir en toucher deux mots à Lust et Envy même s'il n'était pas heureux de les revoir. Certes, ils faisaient tous les trois partie de la même « famille » mais lui préférait la vie qu'il menait actuellement en compagnie de son cher Kimblee plutôt que d'obéir aux ordres de Père.

- Eh bien, eh bien, que me vaut votre visite ?

- Fais sortir tes chiens de garde et nous pourrons discuter, rétorqua Lust.

Elle avait bien insisté sur la présence des chimères, ne souhaitant pas que les créatures de l'armée soient présentes pendant qu'elle et Envy s'entretiendraient avec leur frère. Greed tiqua, n'ayant pas l'habitude que l'on commande dans le seul endroit où il se sentait chez lui et surtout quand ça venait de quelqu'un comme l'Homonculus de la Luxure. D'un signe de tête, il demanda aux chimères et aux clients de sortir, fermant le bar par la même occasion.

- Alors, Greed, tu t'es attaché à quelqu'un.

Le ton de Lust n'était pas interrogatif, prouvant qu'elle savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la vie de son cupide de frère. L'Avare essaya de ne pas montrer son trouble, s'étonnant de voir que la Luxure était au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie. D'un autre côté, il n'ignorait pas quel péché elle incarnait, ce qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi elle avait une connaissance particulière sur sa vie sentimentale.

- Voyons Lust, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas m'attacher à quelqu'un. Je suis l'Avarice personnifiée et j'ai juste besoin de tout posséder.

- Tu ne peux pas me tromper Greed. J'ai ressenti un sentiment bien désagréable en passant par ici et j'ai vite compris qu'il venait de toi. Depuis quand ton Avarice a-t-elle cédée la place à de l'Amour ?

L'homme de carbone serra les poings et activa son bouclier ultime avant de se lancer pour frapper la femme fatale qui recula juste à temps, évitant le coup de son frère. Elle eut un sourire vainqueur en comprenant qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible de l'Avare, ce qui n'était pourtant pas une chose aisée. Envy se mêla au combat, faisant reculer son frère avec des coups rapides et précis.

- -Arrêtez ! fit une voix provenant des escaliers.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Kimblee, vêtu de son habituel costume blanc, ses yeux gris prenant conscience de la position de faiblesse de son amant. Il claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre et les apposa sur le sol qui se fissura entre l'Homonculus de l'Avarice et les deux autres, les frustrant grandement car ils n'acceptaient pas qu'un alchimiste se mêle de leur combat.

Envy sourit avant d'être pris de convulsions, ce qui fit reculer instinctivement Greed qui avait déjà vu la forme réelle de son frère. Il alla se placer près de Solf, sachant que son bouclier ultime pourrait protéger un minimum l'écarlate contre l'aspect terrifiant et très puissant de l'Envie. Ce dernier grandissait et grossissait à vue d'œil alors que son apparence d'épouvante prenait la quasi-totalité de la pièce du rez-de-chaussée.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous rendre, annonça Lust en dardant sur eux son sombre regard.

- Ce n'est pas ce cher Envy qui suffira à me faire renoncer à ma liberté, répliqua Greed en essayant de gagner du temps.

Il fit signe à Kimblee de remonter pour se mettre en sécurité mais celui-ci refusa, ne souhaitant pas abandonner l'Homonculus de l'Avarice. Leurs regards se posèrent en même temps sur Envy qui avançait vers eux de sa démarche reptilienne, ignorant aisément l'abysse qui se trouvait dans le sol car sa forme de lézard lui permettait de l'enjamber sans problème.

- Père va être heureux de te revoir, Greed. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de Cupidité près de lui.

- Pas besoin de le revoir maintenant, l'Enfer nous réunira tous, rétorqua l'Avare avec un sourire ironique.

- Et tu y arriveras le premier, murmura Lust en activant sa lance ultime.

Ses doigts s'agrandirent jusqu'à former des lames effilées qui clouèrent son frère contre un des murs. Greed était largement surpris car il ignorait que la capacité de sa sœur pouvait traverser son bouclier ultime pourtant incassable. Il tenta de se défaire des lames acérées mais ne réussit qu'à amplifier ses blessures, faisant sourire la femme fatale qui se régalait de ses souffrances. Elle ressentit pourtant une grande décharge et ses lames volèrent en éclat alors que l'alchimiste écarlate intervenait.

Kimblee n'avait pas supporté de voir son amant en un aussi mauvais état et il avait utilisé son alchimie pour le sauver des griffes de Lust même s'il savait que son compagnon et lui-même ne pourraient pas s'échapper. Il eut soudain le souffle coupé en sentant quelque chose le traverser, n'ayant pas pensé à la capacité régénératrice de l'Homonculus de la Luxure. Les battements de son cœur se firent plus rapides, une ombre noire envahit son champ de vision et il s'évanouit aux pieds de Greed qui, résigné, abandonna le combat.

Quand l'alchimiste écarlate se réveilla, il eut l'impression qu'un tank de l'armée l'avait fortement écrasé tant son corps le faisait souffrir. Les souvenirs des instants précédents lui revinrent en mémoire et il ouvrit les yeux, détaillant l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il eut la surprise d'apercevoir King Bradley, le Président d'Amestris, en compagnie de Lust, Envy et Gluttony, tous les quatre en train de regarder Greed, attaché à une croix en bois, suspendu au-dessus d'une cuve.

- Greed, mon Avarice, ma Cupidité. Tu te retournes contre ta propre famille.

La voix sortait d'un coin sombre près de la cuve et l'alchimiste vit un homme d'âge mur qui se tenait assis sur un étrange fauteuil qui était relié à la cuve par de nombreux tuyaux. Quelque chose chez cet individu dérangeait fortement Solf qui se demanda un instant quel genre de créature il pouvait bien être. Surtout qu'il pouvait voir dans les yeux des autres Homonculus beaucoup de respect pour cet homme.

- C'est toi qui m'as créé ainsi, il fallait y penser plus tôt, Père.

- J'ai aussi le pouvoir de te détruire, et c'est ce que je vais faire. Tu vas retourner d'où tu viens.

La cuve s'ouvrit, révélant à l'Homonculus de la Cupidité un liquide brûlant dont la chaleur lui parvenait et le faisait frémir de peur. Il n'avait jamais craint la mort mais, depuis qu'il connaissait Kimblee, elle l'effrayait car il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui prenne son amant. Et pourtant, c'était lui qui allait périr au fin fond de la cuve bouillante parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez prudent dans ses sentiments.

- Laissez-le ! retentit la voix de Solf. Il n'a rien fait qui puisse vous être défavorable.

- Solf J Kimblee, l'alchimiste écarlate. Je suis étonné de voir que Greed a changé pour quelqu'un comme toi. Je suis obligé de le renvoyer au fond de mon être car il ne vit plus pour ce pour quoi je l'ai créé. Dis adieu à ton compagnon, alchimiste.

La croix sur laquelle se trouvait l'Homonculus de l'Avarice bougea et s'enfonça dans la cuve alors que Greed plantait une dernière fois son regard dans celui de son amant. Ses lèvres formèrent un dernier mot, un « adieu » muet qui ébranla toute la conscience de Kimblee. Le Cupide ne cria pas, du moins, pas au début ce fut seulement à la fin qu'il laissa s'échapper de ses lèvres un hurlement de douleur qui faisait écho à celui de l'alchimiste.

L'écarlate avait l'impression que son cœur éclatait en morceau tant la souffrance de Greed semblait atroce et il ne souhaita qu'une chose, que tout s'arrête, qu'on le relâche, pour qu'il puisse faire son deuil en laissant ses sanglots sortir. La perte de l'Homonculus était plus terrible que ce à quoi s'était attendu l'alchimiste, pensant pouvoir surmonter une telle épreuve mais c'était un amour sincère qu'il éprouvait pour son amant.

- Rendez-le-moi ! Il m'appartient ! hurla Kimblee en se débattant.

Lust fixa avec attention les chaines qui retenaient l'alchimiste, s'assurant qu'elles n'allaient pas se rompre. Celui que les Homonculus appelaient Père se leva et s'approcha du prisonnier avant de lui lacérer la joue avec un poignard, faisant ainsi couler quelques gouttes de sang sur l'habit immaculé de Solf qui tremblait de tristesse. L'écarlate remarqua que l'homme blond tenait dans sa main droite une pierre philosophale qui provenait du corps liquéfié de Greed et il se demanda un instant ce que l'inconnu allait en faire.

- Tu veux qu'on te le rende ? Pas de soucis pour ça, alchimiste écarlate, tu vas vite le retrouver et tu deviendras ma nouvelle Cupidité.

Il fit se liquéfier la pierre avant de la mettre en contact avec la blessure de Kimblee qui hurla de douleur quand les âmes que contenait la pierre entrèrent dans son esprit. Il avait l'impression que son corps entier brûlait, qu'il fondait pour se reformer et bientôt, il crut flotter dans un univers pourpre où il entendait les lamentations des âmes.

Un corps complet apparut soudain devant lui, prenant la forme du bouclier ultime avant de redevenir le Greed que l'écarlate aimait tant. L'Homonculus écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant l'alchimiste et il se surprit à penser que sa mort n'était finalement pas si désagréable, surtout si son amant se tenait là, près de lui. Ils n'étaient plus que deux dans un univers à part, loin des Homonculus, dans les pensées de Solf.

- Greed ?

- Ouaip, c'est bien moi. C'est étonnant de te voir alors que la dernière fois, tu étais attaché.

Kimblee hésita un instant puis lui décrivit ce que Père avait fait, rendant l'Homonculus pâle comme la mort tandis qu'il comprenait le but de cet homme. Il apprit à l'alchimiste que Père avait souhaité créé un nouvel Homonculus qui aurait toujours une conscience humaine et qui pourrait vieillir, ce à quoi Solf répondit en disant qu'il ne serait jamais une arme au service d'une créature comme le blond.

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il y a bien un moyen… Il suffit que ton corps ne supporte pas la pierre philosophale mais cela signifierait ta mort.

- Je préfère encore mourir, Greed.

- Tu es bien étrange Kimblee… Pourquoi se sacrifier quand on peut devenir invincible ?

- Je t'aime, voilà tout.

Tout ce sentimentalisme de la part de l'écarlate montrait bien qu'il ne jouait pas la comédie et qu'il éprouvait pour lui un amour plus que sincère. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Greed comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas s'opposer à son amant. Il effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser fantôme avant de laisser toutes les âmes prendre possession de l'esprit de son compagnon, le tuant parce que la synchronisation de leurs pensées n'avait pas lieu.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Envy en voyant le corps de l'alchimiste s'affaisser complètement.

- Il n'a pas supporté la puissance de la pierre, répondit Père en fronçant les sourcils.

Un détail retint son attention quand il remarqua que la pierre ne ressortait pas du corps de Kimblee pour reprendre une forme solide. Ses poings se serrèrent quand il prit conscience d'une chose tout à fait surprenante à laquelle personne ne pouvait s'attendre : la pierre avait été détruite. Jamais il ne pourrait recréer un Homonculus porteur de son Avarice à cause de l'amour qui avait lié deux être différents.

Lust regarda avec compassion le cadavre de l'alchimiste alors qu'Envy le faisait brûler. Elle avait vu les regards de tendresse entre le Cupide et l'écarlate, l'amour réel qu'ils se portaient en dépit de la nature effroyable de l'Homonculus. Elle arriva vite à penser que tout était parfait, en fin de compte, pour son Avare de frère car il avait tout gardé pour lui, y compris sa pierre philosophale qui n'existait plus. Greed et Kimblee avaient péri ensembles, leurs âmes jouant dans la danse de l'éternité.


End file.
